


Laundry Night in the Tractorbeam verse

by Chash



Series: Tractorbeam [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The boys doing laundry in the Big Bang verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Night in the Tractorbeam verse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for twofourteen.

Jensen does his laundry at 8:15 on Saturday nights.

One might think that having a boyfriend would have disrupted this routine. Mostly because one would probably think that having a boyfriend would involve going out, which it does not, for Jensen. Jared luckily understands that Jensen is, as he put it, "crazy, antisocial, and agoraphobic."

(Well, technically speaking, Jared said he was "crazy, antisocial, and...what's that word that means you hate people and open spaces?" but that was so close that Jensen was willing to give Jared credit, because Jared doesn't know Greek.)

So while Jensen does have dates on Saturday night, he doesn't go out on Saturday nights, and his dates are in his apartment with his very understanding boyfriend, who lets him leave to do his laundry even if it involves pausing _Die Hard_ at a really good part.

(Jared was absurdly excited to learn that Jensen _did_ like movies that were not science-fiction- or fantasy-related. Not that Jared minds those movies, but he likes to sometimes watch other things. Including _High School Musical_ , for which Jensen may never forgive him. Its portrayal of nerds was _appalling_. To which Jared had replied that its portrayal of _everything_ was appalling. But he sounded like he thought that made it better, somehow. Jared is really confusing.)

But on this fateful Saturday, Jared is really, really horny. Which is, you know, fine by Jensen. Jensen has never objected to getting blown without much preamble. As far as he knows, being able to blow someone with absolutely no leadup or discussion is an advantage unique to a) having a boyfriend or b) hiring a hooker.

They're making out on the couch after, Jensen licking the taste of his own cum out of Jared's mouth and maybe thinking about jerking him off, when Jensen realizes with a shock that it's probably past 8:15.

"Shit," he says, into Jared's mouth.

"Mmph?" says Jared.

"What time is it?" he asks, disentangling himself.

"Uh?" says Jared. His pupils are huge and he looks dazed and really hot and if it wasn't 8:23 on Saturday night Jensen would be really interested in doing something about that.

"Shit shit shit," says Jensen, dragging himself off the couch and into his room. Jared trails after him.

"What?" asks Jared, rubbing the back of his neck. "Did I do something?"

Jensen feels bad, but not bad enough to stop poking around his room for any spare clothes he might have neglected. Every since he got a boyfriend, he's much more likely to just throw his shirts off in a fit of passion instead of putting them in the basket properly. Mostly because the first time he insisted that they strip their clothes off in an organized fashion and fold them in the hamper before sex, Jared threatened to break up with him.

"No," he says. "It's--it's _Saturday night_ ," he says. "Laundry."

Jared groans. "I'm missing out on a handjob so you can do laundry?"

"I'm late."

"That should never stop sex unless you're a girl and you're talking about your period."

Jensen spares a glare.

"Seriously, your OCD is becoming worrying."

Jensen throws his detergent in the basket. "It's getting better," he shoots back.

The sad thing is, it _is_. Jared is really making him relax and act way more normal than he used to.

Jared sighs. "Do you want help?"

Jensen considers this. He's pretty sure that Jared is one of those people who throws everything he owns into one washing machine, regardless of color or material or care instructions. He strongly suspects this is why Jared owns so much pink; it's not a fashion choice, it's incompetence.

"Yeah," he says anyway. Because he does feel kind of crappy for jumping up in the middle of a hot makeout session so he could do his laundry.

Jared hefts up Jensen's laundry basket and carries it down the stairs. Jared does this a lot, he says because he wants to go easy on Jensen's delicate nerd body. Jensen usually smacks him for this.

Jared even manages to help him sort things, thanks to Jensen's painstaking and "retardedly anal" (Jared's words, clearly, not his) instructions, and Jensen has to admit it's kind of...nice. Doing things with Jared. They haven't talked a lot about how long term their situation is, but Jared has made casual reference to moving in together someday, and it surprises Jensen to realize he'd like that. He's normally very bad at living with people, because he has such high standards most people aren't even willing to try. But Jared _does_ try, and Jensen does too, and they meet in the middle, somehow.

Jensen checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes late," he says gloomily.

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen's waist and rests his head on Jensen's shoulder. "Check out the world not ending."

"This time," Jensen mutters darkly.

"Next time we'll try half an hour."

Jensen twists around so he can actually look Jared in the eye. Jared is grinning. "Did you do this on _purpose_?" asks Jensen.

"Call it an experiment," says Jared. "Scientific inquiry."

"Fucker," says Jensen.

"I'll make a spreadsheet," says Jared.

Jensen is silent for a long minute. "In Excel?"

Jared's grin widens. "Absolutely."

Jensen can't really say no to that.


End file.
